


Don't Go

by ohmyheartsbeentried



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheartsbeentried/pseuds/ohmyheartsbeentried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt agrees to spend one last night with Blaine before he boards the train to NY in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Golden Train" by Justin Nozuka.

Blaine wishes Kurt didn’t have to go. Of course he doesn’t want the love of his life to leave him. That’s why Kurt agreed to spend one last night with Blaine before he would board a train the next day to New York. 

They both figured it would be easier if Blaine slept over at Kurt’s because all of his luggage is at his house and his dad wants to drive him to the train station in the morning. That’s why Blaine is standing on Kurt’s porch with his overnight bag anxiously waiting for someone to answer the door so he can see his boyfriend. The front door swings open and Blaine smiles wide – only to find Finn standing there.

“Oh, hey dude,” Finn says but behind Kurt’s stepbrother Blaine hears the voice that he fell in love with.

“Would you move your freakishly tall body so I can hug my boyfriend?” Blaine grins at his annoyed tone and Finn grumbles but retreats into the living room to reveal – Kurt. 

Blaine doesn’t think he will ever tire of just looking at Kurt. It’s as if every aspect of him was made precisely: his hair, his eyes, his voice, his lithe body. Every detail compliments the next. He sighs. He knows he’s giving Kurt what they’ve come to call his ‘heart eyes’ because his boyfriend is now rolling his eyes.

“You are so ridiculous,” Kurt says, his smile widening. 

Before he knows it, Blaine is grinning like an idiot into Kurt’s shoulder and gripping him tight. Blaine melts into Kurt’s warmth and it feels like home. Kurt must know that he wants to soak up this moment because he holds onto him longer than usual. He must realize, as Blaine does, that this is going to be their last ‘hello’ for a while. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, dinner was good,” Blaine says walking over to the bed in the dark. Burt had allowed them to sleep in the same room this once and Blaine had wanted to kiss him for it – well, not really. 

He hears Kurt chuckle against his pillow as he slides underneath the covers, “Are you referring to the part where my dad caught us making out in the pantry or the part where you used his ‘#1 Dad’ apron to cover your boner?” 

Blaine laughs as he settles on his side facing Kurt. “Oh, definitely the making out part… which we never got to finish by the way,” Blaine says as he brushes a strand of hair off Kurt’s face and leans into his warmth. 

The night eventually rolls in with the darkness that now fills the room. It amplifies the breathy moans and cries of ecstasy that punctuate the silence. Both bodies fall pliant in the end, limbs tangled up with one another, the rise and fall of their chests like one being, and heartbeats synced to every pulse.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blaine wakes up first to the early morning sunshine streaming through Kurt’s window. Kurt lies flat on his stomach with his head next to Blaine’s on the pillow they now share. He must have moved closer to Blaine during the night – not that Blaine’s complaining. 

He takes in Kurt’s adorable bed head and the naked expanse of his back that isn’t covered. Blaine can’t believe how much he’s fallen in love with this boy – man, really. He is going off to New York to pursue his dreams after all. A pang of sadness splits through Blaine’s heart and he has to stifle a sob that threatens to escape his throat. 

He’s going to miss being able to wake up next to Kurt. To tell him all about his day. To watch movies and Project Runway episodes with. He’s going to miss leaving product out of his hair and letting Kurt run his fingers through it. He’s going to miss the noises Kurt makes when they’re alone and the way he says, ‘I love you’. 

Kurt mumbles in his sleep and his eyelids flutter. Blaine’s heart squeezes at the action. He begins to sing softly to Kurt, trying to convey his emotions in their truest form.

_Don’t you wake up yet_  
 _Give me some time_  
 _To watch you asleep_  
 _Oh, angel of mine,_ Blaine glides his hand over Kurt’s back soothingly as he stirs.  
 _And I, I would be fine, as long as you’re near me,_ his voice cracks on ‘near’ and he pauses.  
Kurt hums at Blaine’s touch and shifts while Blaine sings, _Oh angel of mine_

_But tomorrow if a golden train came to take you away,_  
 _Would you go or would you stay?_

Blaine sings the verse again softly looking into Kurt’s now open blue eyes. Kurt smiles softly, still hazy from sleep. Blaine peppers light kisses on Kurt’s shoulder as he continues, 

_Here in this cozy room just me and you_  
 _Cuddling and kissing, making sweet love,_  
 _Shooting star wishing and watch the sun come up_  
 _And then we’ll sleep all day_  
 _Meet in our dreams and live life far way_  
 _Drop it all off and we’ll fly away,_  
 _Dip through the stars and wake up slowly_

“Mmmm that sounds good,” Kurt mumbles flipping over and pulling Blaine fully on top of him, carding a hand through his unruly curls. Blaine kisses Kurt sweetly, tracing his lips with the tip of his finger afterwards. 

Blaine whispers the chorus softly, as if it were a secret, _but today if a golden train came to take you away, would you go or would you stay?_

Kurt is more awake now, really hearing the words that Blaine is singing to him. The sadness is not only etched all over his face but saturated in his deep, blue eyes. Blaine doesn’t let him answer because the next part is the most important for Kurt to hear. 

_Oh, one thing I know for sure_  
 _Is my love for you is deeper than any root or stone_  
 _I said one thing I know for sure_  
 _Is that my love for you is deeper than any root or stone_

Kurt’s smile is sad and Blaine notices the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Blaine says as he wipes away a tear that tries to run down Kurt’s temple.

“No, no. I love it when you sing to me, Blaine,” Kurt says, voice thick with emotion. “I just – I want this. I want it every single day for the rest of my life.”

“And I do too, for as long as you’ll have me,” Blaine says stroking Kurt’s cheek.

“I want you forever, you idiot,” Kurt laughs and Blaine can feel the motion ripple throughout his body too. Blaine smiles and his heart feels like it’s to going to burst from his chest. 

“I’ve only just found you, Blaine. The love of my life in the middle of freaking Ohio. Me! Kurt Hummel!” Kurt shakes his head. “I’ve waited for so long, Blaine, and I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to say goodbye, now or ever.”

“Do you remember what you’ve always told me?” Blaine asks quietly. Kurt bites back a smile – he knows what he always tells Blaine. But he plays with one of Blaine’s curls as he shakes his head slightly. “Well, then I’ll remind you…”

Blaine slides his arms around Kurt and flips them over so that Kurt is lying on his chest now. He smiles at Kurt’s surprise and wraps his arms tighter. Kurt’s face is only an inch from his own and he can feel the heat of Kurt’s breath on his lips. 

“‘I’m never saying goodbye to you’,” Blaine recites and now it’s his turn for the tears to form. Kurt closes that last inch of space between them and slowly presses his lips against Blaine’s. 

There is no passion behind it, only the need to be close to one another. And as they lay there, bodies pressed close together, breathing each other’s air, they feel the question looming over them once more. 

_But today if a golden train came to take you away – would you go or would you stay?_

They both know the answer, but they chose to ignore it if only for a moment longer.


End file.
